


This Cruel Trick of Fate

by 7_wonders



Series: Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast? [4]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: A short lil blurb that I feel like provides a nice interlude, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_wonders/pseuds/7_wonders
Summary: Duncan begins to despair after his first attempt at wooing you doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Series: Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679569
Kudos: 1





	This Cruel Trick of Fate

The cruelest thing that the enchantress, who had cursed Duncan and everyone who lived on the secluded mountain property with him, had done was not the overall curse. It wasn’t even the rose that counted down the years (and now months) until Duncan would be dead. No, it was giving Duncan an enchanted mirror, one that allowed him to see the outside world he was barred from being a part of. He simply had to say the name of a person, place, or thing, and suddenly it was like watching a movie of what was currently happening.

The door to Duncan’s chambers slams open as he pays no heed to reining in his strength. “I ask her nicely, offer to treat her after a difficult day, and _that’s_ the thanks I get?” Duncan rants. “Who does she think she is to be denying me, when her friend is the reason she’s stuck here in the first place?”

Two interactions with the woman who is now his prisoner, each lasting little more than a couple of minutes. Both, however, have managed to simultaneously infuriate and vex Duncan. In the three years since the curse, nobody had ever stumbled upon the forgotten property. Maybe that’s why he’s so taken aback by her. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t forgotten what it’s like to be human.

Throwing back the curtain that hides the cursed rose, Duncan picks up the ornate hand mirror sitting on the table next to the domed flower. Barely able to handle his monstrous reflection, he averts his eyes from the glass as he commands, “show me (Y/N).”

The surface of the mirror ripples, as if it’s turned into water. Then, an image appears of (Y/N) sitting sullenly on her bed, being comforted by an invisible presence.

“I promise he’s not always like that.” Ah, of course Mallory would be the one lobbying on Duncan’s behalf. He’s not even sure why Mallory would be doing this for him; she’s made it clear her disdain towards her former boss. “Once you’ve both had the chance to calm down, you’ll see that he’s…”

“What, even more of a jackass than he already is?” (Y/N) scoffs, tossing her head back as she stands from the bed and moves to stare out the window.

“I know he didn’t do anything to help his case, but when you get to know him, he really is a nice person.”

“I don’t _want_ to get to know him! I don’t even want to be here! I want to finish this stupid sentence, go home, and forget all about this nightmare.”

That’s all Duncan needs to hear as he sets the mirror back down on the table. He could throw it against the wall, which is what he wants to do, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything. He’s tried to break the mirror before, but it refuses to so much as crack. 

“I was a fool for even believing that this could be a chance to break the curse. How can I believe when I’ll never be anything but a monster?” Itching to break something, Duncan throws a chair across the room and watches it shatter to pieces. It does nothing to quell the anger and hopelessness that he’s harboring.


End file.
